


Did You Like My Cookies, Hyung?

by johnwonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, ain't that deep, crack ish, i guess, i'm not funny but it's cute i guess, it's not funny though, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwonu/pseuds/johnwonu
Summary: Inspired by prompt; Jeon Wonwoo is sick so Kim Mingyu makes him breakfast.Or;Jeon Wonwoo is sure Kim Mingyu hates him, so he reciprocates and hates him too. And Wonwoo is just a very confused, confused boy.





	Did You Like My Cookies, Hyung?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I got into prompt generators lately and damn people have some awesome ideas like there's one I got; Soulmate AU where if your soulmate is listening to music it’ll be stuck in your head till they stop listening to it. Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo haven't met yet. Kim Mingyu is going through their emo phase, and Jeon Wonwoo is into bubblegum pop.
> 
> I mean hahahaha Jeon Wonwoo and bubblegum pop? Ain't that a sight to withhold? I think I'll make it if I have time but that's literally a different story, so, I did this one real quick just out of the blue, like seriously I wrote this up in like a couple of hours without a triple check so please be warned of any possible mistakes which there probably are.

"Morning idiot"

Wonwoo's head hurt. It was buzzing and it felt so heavy for him to even lift it up, but he tried anyway, opening his eyes as far as he could to catch a glimpse of the other person standing in his room.

Their room. It was his roommate, Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo sighs. He did not have time to deal with this asshole that early in the morning. Much more with the horrible headache he's having.

"Don't you have class this morning?" Mingyu continues, still standing at the end of the bed across from Wonwoo, hands on his hips, just overall looking like the annoying bastard he is, - like the magnificent statue that he is - looking down on Wonwoo (at which Wonwoo does not mind at all actually if we’re talking about him pining Wonwoo on his bed and looking down on him-)

Kim Mingyu was his hot roommate. And for once in his literature major (enthusiast) life, he believes hot could be the only word that could summarize the being that is Kim Mingyu. The man was more than 6ft tall, with tan glistening skin (not that Wonwoo should notice the glistening part but -whewh, he's had his share of nightmares after catching a sight of the brunette without his shirt on), brown eyes and soft effortless - gorgeous - hair. Soft, is what he guesses it would feel like, from the way it bounces and is always tousled all to the right angles.

He's just so incredibly perfect Wonwoo thinks when people say 'children are a gift from God' they were probably describing what Kim Mingyu was for his parents. Excellent grades, wonderful group of friends and comes from a good family. Wonwoo would know, he'd met his mother and sister a couple of times. They visited Mingyu a lot so he knows how polite and friendly they were and how much of a loving family he had.

Kim Mingyu was also good with his partners. Yes, partners with an s. He'd bring girls - and on occasions - guys to their room - different every week too - for a ‘study session’. Mingyu would always tell him in advance that he's bringing someone over so Wonwoo wouldn't feel intruded - at which Wonwoo very much feel like so, so he makes sure to not go back to their room within the next 24 hours.

An image of Kim Mingyu pining someone that is not him, down to his bed - or being pinned by someone (that might be hot too) - might be too bloody much for Wonwoo to handle seeing as he may or may not have fantasized it one too many times.

So that might be the only bad thing about Kim Mingyu, his everchanging palette of study mates. Still, the people he hooked up with all still maintained very good relationship with him after which bewilders Wonwoo even more. Which of course, Wonwoo may not have so much experience in that whole ‘industry’ but he's had his share of one-night stands and it always ends up being an awkward relationship after. Like how do you go from, can-I-see-your-notes to can-I-see-your-dick and back to can-I-see-your-notes again the next day. Wonwoo can't but Kim Mingyu seems like he always could.

Maybe it's because Kim Mingyu is generally a good person. Wonwoo would want to maintain a good relationship – heck he wants to at least have some sort of relationship – with Kim Mingyu. Plus, Kim Mingyu always serves his guests his wonderful self-baked cookies and brownies and other delicious sweet treats every time they come over. Wonwoo knows, because on days where Mingyu have to leave early for class the next day and didn't have time to clean up, he'd leave traces of it. 

"Hello??" the majestic creature staring down at him spoke again, waving one of his hands around towards Wonwoo, who's face is peeking out of the blanket. "Have you gone deaf or are you finally dying, Jeon?"

Ugh, there it is. And that's why he hates Kim Mingyu. The younger doesn't treat him the way he treats others and Wonwoo is so irked by it. Wonwoo knows, he may not be as good looking as the other people he brings over, or he'll never match up with the intellect or looks of Kim Mingyu's circle of friends. The clique that included Lee Seokmin from the medicine faculty and Xu Minghao from the fashion faculty – both striving straight As students too - but that doesn't give the asshole a free pass to treat Jeon Wonwoo like shit compared to them.

Kim Mingyu jumps to hug his friends but rolls his eyes at Wonwoo, excitedly exclaims whenever his friends shows him their works but scoffs at the things Wonwoo reads and the worst of all, is he would always straight up stand and leave the room whenever Wonwoo ever so lightly taps him on the shoulders when he needs to speak to him about anything. Kim Mingyu broke Wonwoo's heart even before he'd manage to know his name.

That's a lie, Wonwoo probably already fell in love the first week they moved in together. He was smitten, the first time he laid eyes on Mingyu's smiling face, joking with his sister, even if Mingyu turned to him after and just pulled a long face, going back to unboxing his things.

But Wonwoo’s attraction wasn’t determined by only his looks, Kim Mingyu is soft, incredibly so. His morning bed hair, his confused sounds whenever he gets a call from one of his friends explaining to him directions to get to their meet up place.

And his somewhat, care for Wonwoo. Yes, his care for Wonwoo. Wonwoo thinks the younger might be contradicting himself whenever he does things like making Wonwoo's bed or tidying up Wonwoo's desk, but Wonwoo finds it endearing nevertheless - even if it was probably just because Kim Mingyu couldn't stand a mess when he sees one.

And the most devastating one of all, is the one piece of cookie he'd always leave on Wonwoo's desk every day. Every single day.

Wonwoo believes it to be leftovers from his midnight funky times but hey, the thought counts, right? Maybe it's Mingyu's way of trying to slowly bridge a friendship between them? Maybe Wonwoo can hope it’s that way?

Anyway, the point was how much Kim Mingyu hates him. So Wonwoo reciprocates and hates him just as much.

"I'm calling a sick day... I guess" Wonwoo croaks with as much effort he could muster. His throat was a desert and his eyes were starting to strain from the blinding ray of sunshine making its way into the room through the window.

Mingyu sighs loudly and walks out the room.

Dude walks out the room without even saying anything. He just sighed??

So Wonwoo sighed too. Reaches a conclusion in his mind that Kim Mingyu probably doesn't have empathy towards him after all. There goes that slight cookie-sized ray of hope of Kim Mingyu ever wanting to be friends with him.

Wonwoo closed his eyes and snuggled further into the sheets. He'll call in sick after a few minutes, he just needs a nap right now.

⛄

Wonwoo wakes up sometime later feeling a whole lot better. There was some sort of coldness on his head and neck, so he reached up and took off the thing on his neck to look at it. It was a cold pack. He's seen it before.

It's Kim Mingyu's. He's seen Mingyu use it on hot summer days to cool his own neck and head too. Did Mingyu really let him use his things? Or did Kim Mingyu himself put the pack on him? Wonwoo wants to blush but his face is already flushed from the warmth.

The room is dark, the curtains were drawn and he looks around to his nightstand. There's a glass of water, a mug and a bowl on a tray.

Wonwoo could use some water so tries his best to sit up and leans his back to the headboard, reaching out for the glass of water.

"You're up."

The voice surprised Wonwoo. He turned to the other side of the room to see a figure sitting on the bed across the room, looking at something on his phone with his legs crossed, looking as statuesque as ever.

It was Kim Mingyu.

He was in the room this whole time? Wonwoo thought he'd left.

"Let me" Mingyu puts down his phone on his bed and stood up, walking over to Wonwoo's bed with long strides.

Damn those long legs, Wonwoo still manages to drool over Mingyu even in his current state of mind. He’s impressed with himself.

So Mingyu took a seat on the edge of Wonwoo's bed and grabbed the tray on the nightstand, placing it on his lap. He picks up the glass of water and brings it up to Wonwoo's lips. The older is more than stunned but leaned into the gesture anyway.

Wonwoo shivered when the cold rim of the glass mouth meets his lips but took a sip anyway, immediately soothing his throat. He closes his eyes at the feeling and when he opens his eyes to sip a little more of the water, he almost hiccups when he sees Kim Mingyu looking straight into his eyes.

The older froze but Kim Mingyu just tilt his head to the side slightly, asking what's wrong. So Wonwoo shakes his head vigorously and he praises the lord that the fever hides the sickeningly embarrassing blush he's sporting.

Mingyu just brings the glass closer to Wonwoo's mouth again, as if asking if he wants more, so Wonwoo bring his hand ever so slightly to the bottom of the glass, careful not to touch Mingyu's own, chugging the rest of the water with the help of the younger.

"Good boy," Mingyu says as he places the emptied glass back on the tray.

Oh gosh, Wonwoo wants to die. He's so embarrassed but at the same time so touched. He's so conflicted and confused at the things he’s feeling, even if he swore he saw a smile making its way to Mingyu's lips when he'd said that.

Mingyu placed the tray back on the nightstand and held the bowl in his hands instead. He looks up from the bowl of porridge to Wonwoo's eyes again. He looks at Wonwoo as if there's something on the verge of spilling off his lips and Wonwoo wants to squawk the second he actually realizes how close they are.

Mingyu is sitting facing towards him and their thighs are touching but Wonwoo's are under the covers. Oh how Wonwoo wishes the covers were gone - but then wonders if he'll be able to deal with it at all if it were.

Before Wonwoo could think further Mingyu dropped his gaze to Wonwoo's hands and reached out to touch them.

That's it, Wonwoo is a goner.

The moment Mingyu's warm fingers touch his own, Wonwoo felt like a surge of electricity made its way through his very core. He wants to shiver and simply profess his undying love for the enchanting creation of God facing him right now.

Wonwoo slaps himself in his mind for being so dramatic. Trying his best to remind himself how much he hates this man.

The moment felt like forever although it was probably less than a few seconds when Mingyu reached out to Wonwoo's palms so they faced up to receive the bowl in them.

"I'm going to have to leave for class now so I can't feed you so-"

Feed me? You were going to feed me??? Wonwoo wants to squeal with the inner panic gay voice he hides in his head.

Mingyu is just speaking so softly that it barely comes out as a whisper instead. He's leaning in so closely too and Wonwoo can't help his heart beating to the beat of Blackpink's Ddu-Ddu Ddu-Ddu but in 2x speed, and he's sure Mingyu could hear it if he leans any closer.

"You're going to have to do this yourself, okay?" Mingyu is still looking into Wonwoo's eyes and asks with so much tenderness in his tone Wonwoo wants to cry and pray that if this was a dream he doesn’t ever want to wake up, and cry.

"I made you breakfast porridge so it should be easy to finish, so you better finish it, okay?"

Wonwoo hiccups.

Wonwoo slaps one of his hands on his mouth, embarrassed to let out such a humiliating sound. There it is, you could see it, his cold hyung image flying out the window that very instant.

Mingyu just smiles as he gets up from the bed but Wonwoo swears he hears Mingyu whisper a 'so cute' to himself.

Wonwoo hiccups again.

"I left you some warm milk too, hyung. That should make it go away" Mingyu walks over to his own desk and grabs the backpack on it before walking back to Wonwoo still fixed on the bed, "I also called in sick for you so don't worry about anything and just rest, okay hyung?" Mingyu says as he pats Wonwoo softly on the head, twice. TWICE!!

Wonwoo managed to slap his mouth before another hiccup made its way out.

"Take care, hyung. I'll be back in a few hours, don’t die before that" Mingyu says before closing the door on a perplexed, bamboozled, heart-racing Wonwoo staring at the porridge on his lap.

What?

⛄

The things he is actually sure about Kim Mingyu are limited to how gorgeous he is and that he is a chemistry major. Now, aren’t those two combinations just wonderful?

Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu have been – sort of tragically assigned - roommates for the past year and over the course of their acquaintance, they have yet to even make decent conversation where both of them actually maintain eye contact without the other flinching away or straight up leaving the room.

Even Mingyu’s friends that make their way to Mingyu’s room know they shouldn’t ever go over the non-existent boundary between the two sides of the room. That Wonwoo liked his privacy and Mingyu liked his so they never pushed much conversation other than greetings of hellos and goodbyes. And they somehow settled into each other’s – non-existent – company by not communicating much anyway.

Mingyu apparently likes doing grocery so he ends up being the one stocking up their supplies and small kitchen area on his own accord, Wonwoo doesn’t care much so he complies and contributes cash into a jar they’d silently agree to be the room shared savings of some sort. They were, in a way comfortable with avoiding each other and tries their best to not even acknowledge the other’s presence in the room.

Which is why, when Mingyu does things like smiling at him and caring for him when he’s sick, it’s starting to blur the line they had unconsciously drawn between themselves. For the past year, Wonwoo had managed to stow away the fondness he may have piled up for the younger, but after a mere 48 hours of being in a state of drifting consciousness and somewhat wrapped in the younger’s warm presence, Wonwoo’s mind is starting to change.

So if Wonwoo thinks after a whole 2 days of Mingyu caring for sick Wonwoo would make them best friends out of nowhere, he was definitely wrong.

It has been 2 weeks since and they haven't spoken a word to each other. They went back to the awkward-grumpy Mingyu and awkward-cold Wonwoo personas as they were before. So now Wonwoo is more confused than ever at how things work in Kim Mingyu's brain.

Maybe he's just the kind of person who is so kind they can never leave their enemies bleeding on the battlefield and instead brings them home and nurses them back to health.

But the thing is, the fucking cookies are still there too and Wonwoo is starting to really hate them. Because it reminds him so much of Mingyu. One of these days he's sure he's going to snap and throw the cookie to the back of Mingyu's head and tell him to keep it! (And keep his hotness to himself too. Because if he can't give himself like he gives his cookies, Wonwoo doesn't want the dumb cookies.)

But today won’t be the day, so Wonwoo sighs as he turns around to see the back of Mingyu's head, he’s sitting on his desk writing something with his earphones in.

Wonwoo picked the cookie up and placed it into his backpack. He was about to sit down when there was a knock on the door and before any of them could answer, it flung open to a screeching couple.

The man, Wonwoo recognized as one of Mingyu’s junior, Seungkwan and the younger girl wearing an elementary school outfit was Mingyu’s sister, Minseo.

Seungkwan and Minseo, ran inside the room towards Mingyu, still screaming at each other.

"Hyung!!" "Oppa!!"

Wonwoo was surprised that he almost missed his chair and was about to flop to the ground. Mingyu stood up immediately, shocked by the two people aggressively making their way into his room.

"Why are you here? Both of you? Why are you together?" Mingyu spilled his words so fast he was slurring.

"Coincidence-"

"We met in the elevator but that's not important! Oppa! I need to steal you away now! I need your help!" Minseo said as she half-heartedly dragged Mingyu towards the door.

"No! I need Mingyu-hyung first! This is more important!" Seungkwan took Mingyu's other hand trying to pry him away from Minseo.

"What could be more important than me?" Minseo scoffs at Seungkwan.

"His upcoming career!" Seungkwan stuck a tongue out to Minseo before turning back to Mingyu, "We got a reaction on one of the stem cells! You neeeeeeeed to go to the lab!" Seungkwan begs.

Mingyu's eyes grew wide before he shrugged both of the hands on his arms, "The fuck?! Why didn't you call me, Kwan??" he shuffles haphazardly tripping on the foot of the bed to grab his phone and backpack. He was almost about sprint out the door before he turned to apologize to his sister, "Minseo! I'm sorry. I'll be back in a bit. Just stay put and don't roam around!"

Seungkwan was already halfway out of the door and Mingyu was following suit before he turned back to her and continued, "And do not bother Wonwoo-hyung" he instructed firmly.

Wonwoo didn't miss how his heart skipped a beat at the short glance Mingyu gave his way before being dragged out the door by a frantic Seungkwan, who only now he notices was still wearing his labcoat. His heart skips just by a glance from Mingyu, he sighs, he’s too far gone.

Wonwoo just stood still for a while, more baffled than ever. He turned his gaze to Minseo who was smirking at him without saying anything. Wonwoo cleared his throat and sat down on his desk.

"What?" he pretended to be busy getting his books out, balancing his backpack on his lap.

"Are you two dating? Did something happen between you two?" Minseo questions, still wiggling her eyebrows as she inches closer to Wonwoo, facing him with an exaggerated smirk.

"Wh-what- n-no..."

Minseo simply hums and moved over to bring Mingyu's chair next to Wonwoo. She sat down on the chair and brought her face close to Wonwoo, "Really? Hmmmmmm?"

"W-what? Of course. We aren’t dating anyway, why would anything happen between us?" Wonwoo tried to play it cool as he continued rummaging through his backpack.

"I doubt it," Minseo moves back to lean on the chair with a smug smile. This little girl has so much sass in her Wonwoo is getting a little intimidated. "Gyu-oppa says you rummage through your things when you're nervous so I doubt you're telling me the truth, Wonwoo-oppa!"

_What?_ "What?"

He never notices that about himself but, really? Is that what he does? He thinks back to whenever Mingyu is looking his way and he would pretend to arrange his books or look for his favorite pen in his bag (even if he has been using said pen for the past hour and it is right there on the desk). He slaps himself in his mind again for thinking of Mingyu as an example of him getting nervous in the first place, further proving himself of his whipped soul.

Okay fine, maybe he does that, sometimes, but would that mean Kim Mingyu notices him?

"Yeah. Oppa says you hiccup too and he wouldn't shut up about how cute it is. It's so annoying-"

_What the fu-_ "What?"

"I know right? He likes you so much it's starting to be a borderline nuisance for us, well me actually, because he talks so muchhh” Minseo drags the last word out, as if she dreads the moments where Mingyu would chat with her – which Wonwoo knows she doesn’t because they are a very clingy pair of sibling and she’s the one who calls him. A phone call, every Wednesday at 6pm, Wonwoo knows for sure because Mingyu would answer all preppy and leave the room for 2 hours (Wonwoo would always wonder what they could talk about for so long, guess he knows now).

Minseo continues speaking as if the words she’s spewing isn’t spiritually choking the life out of Wonwoo, “He updates us on everything you do, so now I know how much you like sleeping in on Saturdays, how much you hate your Monday classes and your favorite of oppa's treats is the apple cinnamon cookies and that you like lavender scents and even your favorite color is-"

"No way-"

"-purple, right?"

_Okay, what the actual flying fuck?_ "W-what?"

Minseo just rolls her eyes and sighs exaggeratingly, "What do you mean what? Are you really telling me he knows so much about you and you're not dating? I'm not that young oppa, I can understand too. I'm 12 already so I know when two people are in love, they would lock the door and-"

"Nooo-" Wonwoo stops whatever horrifying thing Minseo was about to blurt out, "No wait what?"

Wonwoo is beyond fazed. He is at peak confusion state. Firstly, who taught Minseo that, and secondly how does she know so much? Or, who is Kim Mingyu to tell her those... _assumptions_ of him?

Okay yes, maybe Wonwoo loves his apple cinnamon cookies but how did he realize that? Is it because Wonwoo would always straight up shove the cookie into his mouth upon smelling it, not putting it into his bags to bring to class instead? But is it really his fault when the cookie smells like it was descended from the heavens? Okay he agrees, he loves the cookies but the rest of that is just Kim Mingyu's self-presumed preference of Wonwoo-

Okay yes, maybe Wonwoo loves lavender too. Mingyu bought this new lavender scent fabric softener the other day and Wonwoo could not be more happy sleeping and snuggling into his comforter. He'd sleep better each night after. He even bought some lavender scented body soap and lavender scented shampoo after being indulged with the knowledge of such wonderful scent existing on this planet. Maybe he was too obvious with that so no wonder Kim Mingyu had noticed that, right? Is that why he kept buying the same fabric softener after they'd run out without switching them out. Okay fine then, he got one more, but the rest is just assumptions made without any basis-

Okay yes, maybe he likes sleeping in on Saturdays too. But that’s just because his Friday classes are until late at night and he'd come back beat, just ready to dive straight into his lavender-scented bed and never wake up.

So he believes he deserves that extra hours of sleep on Saturdays, and he never goes out anyway so he should have all the hours to himself. But is that why Kim Mingyu was always gone every Saturday? Is that why he'd return before nightfall every time, bringing in some groceries for the pantry or for his next baking session. Is that his way of letting Wonwoo get his self-warranted me-time?

Or maybe he's just out on a casual weekend date with one of his hot partners? Yeah, maybe that, Wonwoo thinks.

"Me and Kim Mingyu are not together," Wonwoo says sternly, turning to the items in his backpack. Some school books, notebooks, pens, his perfume and some other things he needs for class... and that god forsaken cookie.

The butterscotch cookie he received from Mingyu just a while ago now staring back at him from inside the bag. If it was an apple cinnamon, he'd probably be looking at an already emptied packet instead. He sighs.

Was he really subconsciously doing all these things without realizing them?

"Oppa are you dense? Or are you just really clueless?" Minseo says rather bluntly. Wonwoo wants to cry at the siblings’ similarity with their harsh words.

He brings his hands to his face to cover them, hiding his flushed face. Just the idea of Kim Mingyu being interested enough to know so much about him – let alone ramble about him to his close family member so dotingly - brings him in a state of euphoria. He tries his best to not let a smile sneak out of his lips before he takes a sharp inhale of air.

"No, really. Your brother hates me," Wonwoo says directly. He needs to make Minseo understand that her brother doesn't see Wonwoo that way, "He's always so grumpy and he'd react so badly around me."

Minseo freezes for a bit as if she's thinking of something, "Ohh..." Minseo says then with a smile on her face. "Well that confirms it more then!"

"What?" she doesn't get it, Wonwoo thinks.

"Yeah that's how oppa is around people he loves" Minseo is still sporting that big grin on her face. So similar to Kim Mingyu’s grin that exposes his cute canines. Maybe it’s Wonwoo one who doesn't get it, "that's how he is with us too."

"But it's different. You guys are family-"

"No, it's the same. He's all pouty and his eyebrows furrow like this, right?" Mineo brings her two index fingers to her eyebrows, mimicking an angry-ish brow, somewhat similar to the ones Mingyu always has around Wonwoo.

_Yup, Wonwoo’s the one who doesn't get it,_ "But-"

"He's probably grumpy because he can't let his feelings out well and he can't do anything about it," Minseo says as she gets up from her chair, returning it back to Mingyu’s desk, "He's always like that. He’s grumpy to his first crush in middle school too."

Wonwoo's mouth is open and he is even more confused than ever if that was possible. He thinks of all the times Mingyu has ever so slightly looked at him and immediately looked away. Maybe it wasn't because of disgust, maybe he was just... shy?

Oh fuck, if that really was why, Wonwoo wants to combust from the adorableness.

"Oppa just texted me to meet him downstairs," Minseo took out one of her hands from her hoodie and placed it onto Wonwoo's shoulder, "My mom says he's an idiot so he might end up breaking his own heart if he doesn't do anything soon. So, if you like my oppa too, maybe you can give him a kiss on his cheek to make him feel better?"

Minseo then leaves the room to a completely dumbfounded Wonwoo.

⛄

Three days later Wonwoo was lying on his bed after his last class for the day. He was still wearing his denim jacket over his black turtleneck and a pair of black fitted pants as Minseo's words filled his minds again.

He didn't say anything to Kim Mingyu after he'd gotten back the other day and he didn’t notice any changes in Kim Mingyu so he figured Minseo didn't tell him anything.

But Wonwoo was miserable, that was the thing. He has a lot of unsorted thoughts and questions in his mind that he was going to explode and run around campus professing all his mixed feelings about Kim Mingyu if he doesn’t confront the other soon.

As in, it is getting dangerously difficult for Wonwoo to keep his hots for Kim Mingyu in check and they need to talk immediately.

He's even sure Kim Mingyu realizes the elephant in the room as well but just chooses not to talk about it. So Wonwoo decides that today, finally, he was going to sort things out with Kim Mingyu whether the latter liked it or not.

Just then, as if knowing his name was repeatedly being called in a chant in Wonwoo's head, the man himself casually strutted into their dorm room.

Mingyu closed the door behind him and turned to Wonwoo who was already immediately sitting on the bed, body facing Mingyu's bed on the opposite side of the room, but eyes on him.

"Kim Mingyu, can I talk to you?" Wonwoo begins softly.

Wonwoo could see Mingyu visibly gulps as his gaze turned to the ground as he sat and placed his stuff on his bed, facing Wonwoo as well.

Mingyu was also from his last class of the day and he was still in his outside clothes. His white jacket was snug on him over his grey under clothes, tucked into his jeans. Wonwoo sighs, the man was a sight even when he’s just sitting on his bed.

It was silent for a couple of minutes. It wasn't awkward but it was a deafening one. Both parties collecting their thoughts in their minds, arranging sentences and maybe excuses.

"What's wrong, Wonwoo-hyung?" Mingyu begins first, breaking the silence as he looks up, making eye contact with Wonwoo.

Wonwoo breaks eye contact, not willing to look into Mingyu's eyes for too long. But Mingyu looks like he was going to cry. Was this uncomfortable for him? He didn't want to push Kim Mingyu into a corner like this but he needed some clarity for himself. He doesn't want to be the object of Kim Mingyu's amusement and he doesn't want Kim Mingyu to look at him like he worths less than people around him anymore.

Although he wants to believe there might be a fighting chance for Kim Mingyu to reciprocate his feelings, he’s also preparing himself for rejection – in case the thoughts proved to be untrue and Minseo was just messing with him. Even if this may be uncomfortable for Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo figures he deserves a sort of closure for himself from the younger.

"Do you..." Wonwoo says, quiet.

Mingyu gulps again.

Wonwoo takes in a long breath of air before continuing, "... h-hate me, Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo looks up slightly to a mildly surprised expression on Mingyu's face. He holds his gaze, not wanting to lose for once.

And he won because Kim Mingyu blinked and looked away, still maintaining a confused expression, "I don't, hyung?" he returns his gaze on Wonwoo, now a little more confident.

Wonwoo clenches his fist, he's not backing down.

"Are you sure?" Wonwoo asks with a hint of smirk in his tone, "Because you sure seem like you do," he continues.

Mingyu takes a sharp inhale of breath and clamps his lips together before exhaling quietly, "Can I sit next to you, hyung?"

Wonwoo was a little taken aback, but he won't shy away now. This is his confession and he won't be swayed by Kim Mingyu, not now.

So he nods and scoots a little to the side to make room for him.

Mingyu got up and sat next to Wonwoo on the bed. He was close but not close enough, Wonwoo thinks. Their thighs are close to touching but there's still a visible gap between them that allows Wonwoo to breath freely without worrying if the other can feel him erratically trying to stay alive.

Mingyu just sat there for a few seconds, eyes trained on his fingers on his lap, mirroring Wonwoo who was doing the same. Mingyu glanced over to Wonwoo's hands, then turned his head to face Wonwoo. Wonwoo slowly did the same until they were finally looking at each other.

This closeness felt like dejavu and Wonwoo remembered it as from a few weeks back when he was sick and Mingyu had aided him. They were this close back then too. Wonwoo uses up all his courage to maintain his gaze on Mingyu's eyes and Mingyu almost seems like he's doing the same too.

Mingyu then turned away while digging into the pocket of his jacket taking something out. Wonwoo hears some plastic rustling and almost gasps when Mingyu reached out to place the item on his hands.

It was a cookie.

A cookie.

God damn cookie.

"Today's cookie," Mingyu smiles sheepishly when Wonwoo looks up to face him. It could be his mind playing tricks on him but Kim Mingyu was blushing too. His ears were turning a little red.

Wonwoo turns back to the cookie sitting nicely in the packet on his hand. It's apple cinnamon flavor, today.

Wonwoo is speechless, all words and all the speeches he has mentally wrote vaporizes into nothing in his mind. He should’ve known he stands a chance close to nothing when it comes to Kim Mingyu. The younger just knew what to do to clear his mind and make him only think about him, Kim Mingyu. So Wonwoo just sighs and tears the packet open.

He took a bite of the cookie and smiles to himself. It's good. So good. Mingyu figured out Wonwoo doesn’t like them too sweet so it's always just the right amount of sugary and savory. Wonwoo munches on the cookie while Mingyu stare at his side profile. Wonwoo pretends he doesn't notice and finishes the entire piece.

"Do you like it, hyung?" Mingyu asks, his voice sounding a little quiet. If Wonwoo didn't know any better he would think Kim Mingyu is nervous.

"Yeah. Your cookies always ta-"

"Do you like me, hyung?" Mingyu blurts out quickly.

Wonwoo turns to Mingyu who's wearing an expression like he's waiting for an answer. The answer that will determine his winning lottery number, the answer that will determine his acceptance to work at the lab of his choice, the answer that will determine all of his future, "W-what did you s-?"

"Can I kiss you, hyung?"

Did Wonwoo hear that right?

Was this one of his dreams all along?

Or was it one of those nightmares? Where Kim Mingyu leads him on just to turn him down and say he doesn't belong with Mingyu's circle of people?

But nevertheless, getting kissed by Kim Mingyu has been one of the many things on his bucket list, since he'd realize the massive crush he's nurtured on the other boy from the first day they'd met, so Wonwoo decides he might as well accept it. So Wonwoo nods ever so slightly.

And it didn't take one second before Wonwoo had even finished nodding that Kim Mingyu was already in his bubble, popping it with a crash of his lips on Wonwoo’s own.

It was sudden, it was a little painful when they literally knocked into each other - or Kim Mingyu knocked into him - but it was perfect. It was electric.

Kim Mingyu's lips was soft on him. Kim Mingyu was warm on his skin. Wonwoo had always run cold so having a sort of warmth engulfing you was a pleasant feeling. So pleasant he didn't realize it had ended when Mingyu had pulled away.

He opened his eyes to see Kim Mingyu's face still really close to his own, they were less than an inch apart when Wonwoo felt Mingyu's breath tickling his lips, "Because I really, really like you, Wonwoo-hyung."

There it is. What Wonwoo wanted to hear - or needed to hear - to be sure of his heart. Every other thoughts and doubts in his head were put on silent mode in an instant as he gave Kim Mingyu his best smile (the one with a scrunch in his nose), just to have Kim Mingyu grin back his beautiful canine smile.

Wonwoo pulls Mingyu by his shoulders to give Mingyu a peck on his lips, surprising the latter a little, "You're lucky I do too, because no one would if you had treated them the way you treat me"

Mingyu was more confused than surprised now, "What did I do?"

"Are you kidding?" Wonwoo pushed Mingyu a little but still keeping his hands on the other's shoulders because having Kim Mingyu in his space is not a bad feeling at all. "You bring people over all the time and you're always mean to me."

Mingyu tilted his head to the side, letting Wonwoo know he is not catching up with what he was saying, "You mean my students?"

Now it was Wonwoo's turn to be confused. Was Kim Mingyu bringing students to his room and screwing them? (And was that supposed to sound that hot?)

"Your what?"

"They're my students, hyung. I'm with the campus tutor community, remember?"

Oh. _Oh._

"So you weren't... screwing them?" Wonwoo asks, a little embarrassed he had admitted to assuming the younger screwing different people every week.

"What?! No, what the hell, hyung! What do you think I do here every week, fuck!" Mingyu looks rather offended, and Wonwoo keeps a mental note of how hot he sounds when he curses.

"I don't know! Everyone would think the same if someone texts them, 'hey I'm bringing someone over'. Isn't that the universal sign of _get out of the room I'm going to have a one-night stand_?" Wonwoo cowers himself lower into Mingyu's chest to hide his burning face.

"I can't believe you thought I was ‘screwing’ all those people," Mingyu chuckles, "It's probably my fault bringing them here, fine, but it's because I tutor the really weak ones so they get a little shy to be seen being tutored, which is why I thought I'd give them a little more privacy here. I'm sorry I made you feel bad, hyung"

Wonwoo wants to kill himself, "So... you really did nothing else?"

"Of course we didn't," Mingyu laughs, bringing his hands to the sides of Wonwoo's face, squishing it in his hands as he brought his face up to meet his own, "besides, I've been thinking about screwing you all these while instead"

Mingyu brought his lips to Wonwoo's squished ones in his hands, giving him a smooch.

"Fuck, you need holy water Kim Mingyu" Wonwoo said pushing Mingyu off him. But he would be lying to say that didn't set all of his desire for Kim Mingyu ablaze in an instant.

"Hey, I wasn't the one thinking his roommate was fucking people in their room every week when, as a matter of fact, we were innocently studying, striving to achieve our best results-"

"Aaaaayayaya not listening" Wonwoo closed his ears and tried to get up from the bed before Mingyu pulled him back down, and with little to no effort pins Wonwoo to his own bed.

Wonwoo gulps.

Oof- talk about dreams coming true.

With Kim Mingyu hovering above him like this Wonwoo could feel the flush rising to his cheeks again. He's such a whore for Kim Mingyu because he believes he’s absolutely ready to just spread his legs right there and then.

Mingyu is staring at him, like he's memorizing Wonwoo's every feature, more over with such endearment in his eyes Wonwoo thinks he's going to melt if he keeps this up.

"You're so beautiful, Wonwoo-hyung," Mingyu whispers as he draws himself closer to Wonwoo, "you don't know how many times I have to catch my breath every time I look at you"

He presses a kiss onto Wonwoo's temple.

"You in the morning looking all ruffled, and that crazy bed hair,"

A smile. A kiss under his eyes.

"You in all your big clothes and your sweater paws" he pauses, "and this turtle neck"

Another kiss, this time to his jaw.

"You're so smart and always so sweet and kind to all your friends," Mingyu bring his face up to level with Wonwoo's eyes again, "Always so cold, so unattainable. Always so perfect."

Wonwoo's breath hitches when Mingyu presses another kiss to the corner of his lips, softer than ever. Did he really affect Kim Mingyu as much as he did?

He slips his hands from Mingyu's nonexistent grip and brings it up to Mingyu's cheeks. Holding him still to look him in the eye. Absolutely enticing, Wonwoo thinks.

"For as long as I've remembered," Mingyu continues, breath tickling Wonwoo's lips again, "I think I've always been in love with you-"

Wonwoo's heart is full. He is beyond happy as he hears such words slip out Mingyu's mouth that he really thinks he might cry if he let him finish, so he just pulls Mingyu down to meet his lips silencing him.

The first time it was soft and sweet when Mingyu smiled into the kiss so Wonwoo pulled him impossibly closer, arms around the younger’s neck, and one of Mingyu's own traveling down behind Wonwoo's waist to arch him up into him, the other holding himself up as to not crush Wonwoo under with his weight.

The second time was a little more desperate when Mingyu pulled away to catch his breath and caught a glimpse of Wonwoo's eyes. He just wanted to drown in them so he did. He dove right back into kissing the breath out of Wonwoo. Taking and taking, again and again until Wonwoo is sure he is seeing stars (probably just dizzy from lack of air but sounds romantic nevertheless).

The third time was just driven by pure want as Wonwoo parted his mouth to catch a breath and Mingyu snuck a tongue in and swiped in to Wonwoo's bottom lips, causing Wonwoo to unconsciously let out a small whine. That drove Mingyu right into the wall as he then brought his tongue into the game, kissing and licking into Wonwoo's mouth. Their breaths mingling and their tongue's tangling.

Wonwoo wanted to keep it subtle and kept his cool but Mingyu had left him breathless. All his efforts proving to be futile when he was reduced to a moaning mess. Mingyu was good, really good. Incredible even. But Wonwoo would like to believe he's not bad himself, drawing out a couple of moans from Mingyu as their kiss deepens and deepens.

Mingyu with his hands around Wonwoo's back tries to move them further up the bed because as much as the kissing was starting to get really good, their legs were still uncomfortably dangling over the edge of the bed.

As the kiss was getting more heated, all the pent-up frustrations and sexual tension finally let loose, the door flung open to a cut short screech.

"Hyung-" "Opp-"

Both the figures on the door stopped squealing and gasped instead. Hands covering their mouth, one of Seungkwan's went to cover Minseo's eyes.

"Don't look dongsaeng! Your oppa will NOT tarnish your innocence!" Seungkwan turned to the frozen Mingyu still hovering very closely above Wonwoo with a disgusted look in his eye.

"Ew oppa! You're supposed to lock the door!" Minseo says as she turns and walks away, leaving a Seungkwan with 'y'all nasty' painted all over his face. He turned to leave but not before slamming the door shut.

Mingyu turned back to Wonwoo on the bed who's just as flushed as he is, so he can't help but give a little chuckle as he nudges Wonwoo’s nose with his own, "You're so cute, hyung."

Wonwoo wants to slap Mingyu and tell him to get off him, to go find his sister and eradicate the image of his brother mounting his roommate from her head before he remembered her words the other day.

So Wonwoo looked at Mingyu straight in the eyes before giving him a small smile.

Mingyu raised his eyebrows a little before Wonwoo brought himself up to smack a wet kiss on Mingyu's right cheek.

"That one's for Minseo," he smiles before pushing Mingyu off him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> Don't forget to support An Ode <3


End file.
